vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goro (Dark Cloud)
Summary Goro is a young hunter who lives alone in a treehouse near Matataki Village. He encounters Toan and instantly assumes he's working for the Dark Genie and attacks him. Losing their short duel, Goro retreats into his home until Toan returns with an item from Goro's father that held a message for him. After learning the truth about his father's disappearance, Goro decides to join Toan on his adventure but only to prove he's the greatest Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly 4-C Name: Goro Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Goro can augment his hammers with different element attributes such as Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning and Holy, Possesses several gems that deal element damage), Limited Reality Warping (Rubbing the Big Bucks Hammer makes one rich), Limited Probability Manipulation (When killed by the Big Bucks Hammer, enemies have a chance to drop more money), Hellfire Manipulation (His hammer Inferno uses hellfire), Resistance Negation (His Magical Hammer makes attribute attacks effective) Explosion Manipulation with Bombs and Bomb Nuts, Poison Manipulation (Can poison an enemy by hitting them with a poison apple), Time Stop (Can freeze an enemy in time for several seconds by hitting them with a Throbbling Charry), Can repair his weapons with Repair Powder, Resurrection (Can revive himself and others with Revival Powder), Statistics Amplification (Can double his Attack Power and Durability with an Stamina Drink), Statistics Reduction (Can cut an enemies speed in half by hitting them with a Gooye Peach), Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm the ghosts in the Divine Beast Cave), Resistance to Time Stop with Anti-Freeze Amulet, Poison Manipulation with Anti-Poison Amulet, Speed Reduction with Anti-Goo Amulet, Curse Manipulation with Anti-Curse Amulet, Can survive in the vacuum of space Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, possibly Star level (Comparable to Toan and fought the True Dark Genie) Speed: Sub-Relativistc combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Toan) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Large Town level, possibly Star level Stamina: Unknown (While seemingly comparable to other members of his party, he was out of breath from a very short duel with Toan) Range: Extended melee range with hammers Standard Equipment: A verity of hammers Intelligence: Above Average (He's a skilled Hunter and was capable of living on his own for several years) Weaknesses: Seemingly low stamina (Got tired after a duel with Toan that only lasted a few seconds) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charge Swing:' Goro spins around with his hammer hitting every enemy around him and then slamming his hammer down in front of him, crushing his target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7